non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon (Breath of Fire)
The dragons are a recurring race within the Breath of Fire series. The protagonist of the series, Ryu, is from this particular clan in most games. The dragon clan becomes less prominent as the games go on, even to the point of extinction in Breath of Fire III. Biology Dragons are shape-shifting creatures capable of changing forms between draconic and humanoid, even capable of acquiring new dragon forms during their lives. They can live quite a while, and in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter, the dragon Odjn is shown to stay alive, dwelling his own deceased body, and was capable of living within the human who connected to him. Female dragons all seem to have wings even on their humanoid forms, only not featuring them earlier on the series. The people of this clan generally stay in human form but have the ability to transform into dragons. As for dragon forms, they usually resemble European dragons and wyverns, but can also resemble Japanese dragons (such as Tiamat) and giant, wingless lizards (such as Behemoth). They also possess the ability to breath elements (particularly fire, ice and lightning) and, according to Gaist, easily befriend people.﻿ Their blood and guts are shown to be green on illustrations, but it might be a fake color, as their fire is as well. Story Some 2000 years before the events of the game, the Goddess Myria appeared and began offering to grant wishes to mortals. The dragons of that age warred amongst themselves for control of the goddess's power, in the process caused terrible damage to the world - thus giving rise to the dragons' dire reputation as agents of destruction, which is mentioned throughout the series. Although Myria was eventually sealed away, the dragons remained divided, and separated into two factions. One group, horrified at the devastation their war had wrought, chose to seal away their powers and live in peace, while a second faction preferred to continue using their abilities to further their own agendas. The former offshoot settled in Dragnier and became known as the "light dragon clan", while the latter group established themselves in Scande and became the "dark dragon clan". When Breath of Fire begins, the dark dragons have established an empire under their leader Zog, and are searching the entire world for the goddess keys, so that they can release Myria and have her grant their wishes. Although the light dragons are few in number, highly isolated, and by all appearances uninterested in going to war against their distant kinsmen, Zog still dispatches a force commanded by his second, Jade, with orders to destroy the town of Dragnier and kill all of those living there. Despite the loss of their powers and the advanced age of many of their number, the light dragons are still prepared to fight back against this surprise attack, but the priestess Sara instead casts a spell of temporary petrification on her kinsmen to protect them from the flames, before venturing out to face the dark dragons alone. She succeeds in making the dark dragons believe that she is the sole survivor of the attack, and is then defeated by Jade, who chooses to take her prisoner rather than kill her. When the petrification spell wears off, Sara's younger brother Ryu sets out to strike back against the dark dragons and find the truth of his sister's fate, and the game begins. Roughly five hundred years after the events of the first game, Breath of Fire II opens in an age when the dragon clan has nearly vanished from the face of the world, leaving behind only the scattered and forgotten statues of the Dragon God to mark their passing. The only dragon still known to exist is the one that purportedly saved the town of Gate from a demon attack, several years before the events of the prologue (which is itself set perhaps a decade prior to the events of the main game), and which now sleeps upon the mountain behind the town. As with BoF, BoF2's protagonist Ryu is a member of the clan, but this is not made explicit until chapter three, when an attempted fusion with the fire shaman Sana awakens his dormant powers (burning down the shaman's cottage and surrounding woods in the process). Not long after this, the party encounters an old man living in a cave hidden behind the waterfall in the Sima Fort region; although this character is never given a name, the fact that he can teach Ryu how to use his advanced dragon forms implies that the man is another member of the dragon clan (most likely one of the clan's elders, all of whom use a similar sprite). Only a few other dragons are known to reside on the surface: Patty the Phantom Thief, Yua Bateson, Valerie (Ryu's and Yua's mother) and Ray Bradoc. All of these characters are first encountered early (Valerie and Yua in the prologue, Patty in chapter one, and Ray in chapter two), but do not have their precise links to the clan revealed until much further in the game. Ray's heritage as a dark dragon is exposed in chapter nine, immediately before his death, while Patty's true identity is briefly hinted at in chapter ten, when Habalk attempts to sacrifice her to break the seal on the Gate to Infinity and she calls out for her brother to save her; she is snatched away by the sleeping dragon (her mother) and goes missing for the rest of the game. Valerie then sacrifices herself to break the weakening seal and give Ryu and his companions the chance to face Deathevan before the demon can reach its full power. While descending through the depths of infinity, the party discovers that the town of Dragnier still exists, buried far below the ground. Conversation with the locals reveals that the light and dark dragons reconciled in the wake of the last war against Myria, and have since been using their combined powers to wage war against infinity's demonic hordes, keeping them locked away from the rest of the world while they await the coming of the "fated child", who will have the power to destroy Deathevan. As previously shown with Patty and Valerie, all of the female members of the Dragon Clan now possess draconic wings in their humanoid form. Although Dragnier and the dragon clan survive the events of BoF2, they remain sealed off from the world. In the normal ending, Ryu chooses to repeat his mother's sacrifice and become the sleeping guardian of the Gate of Infinity, in anticipation of the day when Deathevan reforms. In the good ending, Ganer interrupts this attempt by crashing the flying Township onto the mountain, burying the hate and sealing infinity in his son's place. Several hundred years before the events of Breath of Fire III take place, Myria created four guardians from the people of Urkan Tapa, and through them communicated of the great evil that was "the brood", who if left unchecked could destroy the world. This event would be known by the urkans and the brood as the Great War. The dragons, although strong enough to defeat them, did not fight back. In hopes of avoiding complete annihilation of their people waiting for the chosen one, several of them willingly gave up their power and settled into the town of Dragnier. With the exception of Jono, who secluded himself underground, the remaining brood who had kept their powers were slaughtered by the guardians. By this point in history the dragons were very few in number, and the death of over a thousand of them at the hands of the urkans was enough to bring them to near extinction. Jono later informs Ryu that even before the war, Myria and the brood always fought, and every time she would later return to do battle with them again. The mural underground Dragnier depicts the Ryu from Breath of Fire and his comrades fighting Myria as proof of past battles, showing that the brood are distant descendants of the original dragon clans. Related races In Breath of Fire IV, all the gods that are referred to as dragons are actually the endless, a group of ageless, out-worldly creatures. When an endless is summoned into a world and remains there indefinitely, it begins to take on the characteristics of the world and becomes a dragon. The Dragons Ryu encounters were all summoned by different clans of the world and each one is linked to a particular group, even if history has forgotten this. Ryu and Fou-Lu are the split halfs of the greatest endless, an actual dragon god. Though each of them is incomplete, they both have the power to transform into fearsome dragons, and their complete form has the power to change the course of the world itself. In Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter, dragons are powerful beings created by an advanced civilization to be used as weapons of war. Their misuse led to the destruction of the world and all civilization was forced underground. The dragons Odjn, Chetyre, and Dover are actually "dragon halves" (D-Ratio 1/2) created after the destruction to help the settlements to survive. They are based on the original dragons (D-Ratio 1/1) and posses incredible destructive power. Though the dragons destroyed the world, they themselves are not necessarily evil, instead it is the people who use their powers who determine if they do good or evil. The dragons have a will of their own and seem to be nearly immortal with the ability to exist in decomposing bodies and be reborn through the hosts they link with. Humans can become linked to a dragon based on their D-Rank, and those who link with a dragon are called "chosen". Category:Breath of Fire Universe Category:Dragons Category:Humanoids Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Omnivores Category:Magical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Flying Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Deities Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Undeads Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Fauna Category:CE Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Creatures Created by Fujiwara Tokurō Category:Creatures Designed by Yoshikawa Tatsuya Category:Western Dragons Category:Wyverns Category:Eastern Dragons